


Journey of a Heart

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Redemption of a Heart [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina looks back on her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey of a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 & 23 September 2012  
> Word Count: 1081  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 3 Challenge 14: Bingo  
> Prompts: See notes below  
> Summary: Regina looks back on her life.  
> Series: Redemption of a Heart  
> Spoilers: All of Season 1 is up for grabs with speculation on Season 2  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Tme," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wrote this as my combo bingo for [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland**. All 25 prompts on my card in one ginormous poem. A ginormous poem with 25 stanzas of 6 lines and 59 syllables each. Definitely an interesting project to undertake, that's for sure… While this takes place in my "Redemption of a Heart" series, it doesn't have a specific place yet, nor is it set in stone that all of these things will happen in said universe.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for being so patient while Regina takes over…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, all mistakes are purely mine…

Love, my mother said, is a weakness  
But once upon a time, she felt its sway  
Before that twisted imp got hold of her  
Offering power and rigid control  
Daddy told me of their bittersweet love  
Destroyed by desire and power-mad greed

My life began in love, Daddy said  
Wanted to complete their cozy life  
We would be a family united  
Until Rumplestiltskin made his deal  
And Mother took away my future  
Love corrupted by power and greed

The moment I emerged from her womb  
My lessons in decorum began  
Childish hopes and dreams meant nothing to her  
One's trajectory must move upward  
No such thing as settling for me  
Mine would be the life of her fantasies

There was love once, Daddy swears it's true  
But Daddy liked to hide from conflict  
He wouldn't stand up to her anger  
When he did, my punishment was worse  
Broken bones and shattered dreams till I cried  
Killing Daniel was nothing to her

That damnable child always escaped  
Her little friends in the woods saved her  
Even her lupine friend seemed to help  
But their luck will run out in the end  
The people's precious princess will die  
The wolf and the cranky dwarf are next

Thoughts of my revenge console me so  
Nothing else can ease the ache within  
Maleficent warned me constantly  
I ignored her concerns and fanned the flames  
Rumplestiltskin offered me a gift  
The only comfort for my broken soul

Snow's charming little friend was the key  
With his blue eyes and kissable lips  
Their purity of love sickens me  
Why should she get her happy ending  
When I seduce him and let her watch  
She'll feel the anguish of true love lost

No refusing Rumplestiltskin's deal  
Not when it means I can have my revenge  
Snow White and her friends will cross me no more  
They'll live in utter despair and sorrow  
Separated from their happy endings  
Happy ever after means Daddy dies

The first thing I thought about Storybrooke  
Was how much my Daniel would have loved it  
The sleepy little town there by the sea  
A great forest stretching out around it  
We could have started our lives over there  
Far from my mother's meddling black magic

Planning out ev'ry little detail  
Is akin to commanding vast armies  
Nothing can be overlooked, forgotten  
The devil is in the detail they say  
So many lives to warp and twist about  
So many happy endings to destroy

Some circumvented my plans of pain  
Friendships like Ruby and Ashley were born  
They were closer than sisters born in blood  
Both so rejected by society  
Oh how Snow would rail against such a loss  
Her dear wolf straying to a new owner

Abigail deserved something lovely  
So Kathryn had the perfect family  
An only child with two loving parents  
Never wanting for anything at all  
Everything I never had in my life  
The perfect life to compensate for him

Who'd have thought Kathryn would react so  
Her love for David so true, so devout  
The ideal wife for that charming bastard  
The perfect foil to thwart precious Snow White  
Comforting Kathryn deepened my resolve  
That her husband would never wake again

It took eighteen years to feel the pull  
Another deal with that damned imp was struck  
It took time to procure what I wanted  
That tiny, squirming bundle swaddled tight  
Nestled in my arms, ear against my heart  
Dark eyes that blinked up at me with such trust

Those early years were absolute bliss  
He thought I was invincible and strong  
He became my happy ever after  
I'd have given up the curse if he'd asked  
We needed no one else to complete us  
He was mine, and he owned me, heart and soul

Little feet pattered down the hallway  
I was awake before he left his bed  
Mother's intuition heightened by fear  
I scooped him up before he could walk in  
We curled up in my bed, snuggling close  
Soft words and hugs protect him through the night

The night he disappeared, my life changed  
She blew into our lives like a cyclone  
The clock beginning to move just the start  
That jolt of strange familiarity  
Little did I know just what that would mean  
Snow White's baby girl had returned to us

She has the worst fashion sense I've seen  
Could she have fared better in our old home  
But would she give up her jeans for a dress  
To dress like her father would be better  
Could I pry that ugly red thing from her  
She will probably be buried in it

The first time was just an accident  
No, the first time was really the second  
The first was at the mine shaft, imagined  
The second was after the office fire  
I turned to yell at her, she turned then, too  
Our lips met, I didn't want it to end

I was not supposed to fall for her  
The Evil Queen cannot love the White Knight  
Too much at stake, especially my curse  
She was the linchpin to ending my reign  
But she proved too hard for me to resist  
Rumple never deals without a reason

It was my life's single worst moment  
Henry dead due to my need for revenge  
I wish I'd never thought of that apple  
I should have destroyed it, but I didn't  
I couldn't save my son, not without help  
The White Knight's kiss had fulfilled prophecy

Days spent in a jail cell destroyed me  
The loss of magic didn't help matters  
The nights were lonely, my past taunting me  
They wanted me dead, I wanted solace  
When Emma brought me home, I cried for hours  
Wrapped in my family's love, safe at last

A part of me wanted to return  
Regain my control over the kingdom  
But that meant losing Emma and Henry  
Something I wasn't prepared to give up  
Them, or the creature comforts of this world  
Terry cloth robes and slippers are heaven

When Emma first brought it up, I balked  
Despite my reputation, I don't share  
And yet, here is my new lupine lover  
She easily brings out Emma's playful side  
But the wolf needs to remember her place  
She is omega in this pack of ours

The culmination of my journey  
Achieved today in the wee morning hours  
Surrounded by this family I've found  
A second tiny bundle in my arms  
Another love to heal my damaged heart  
My sweet baby girl, my little Danielle

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts, in order, for those who are playing along and/or curious…  
>  Cora/Henry Sr. - love  
>  Leave my body  
>  Regina/Cora - Lady  
>  Regina - Evil Wins  
>  Snow/Red - Surrender  
>  Gift: comfort  
>  Sexy  
>  Wildcard - Deal  
>  Regina/Daniel - Storybrooke  
>  The untold story  
>  Ruby/Ashley - pre-series  
>  Kathryn - childhood memories  
>  Regina/Kathryn - comfort  
>  Bandaged  
>  Henry - Momma's boy  
>  Regina/Henry - comfort after nightmare  
>  Collab: Regina/Emma  
>  Regina/Emma - leather  
>  Lips  
>  Regina/Emma - forbidden fruit  
>  True Love's kiss  
>  Regina/Emma/Henry - as long as it takes  
>  Regina/Emma - bathrobe  
>  Regina/Emma/Ruby - asserting dominance  
>  New Character


End file.
